American Conservatory Theatre
American Conservatory Theater is a large non-profit theater company in San Francisco, California, that offers both classical and contemporary theater productions. About American Conservatory Theater The earthquake and fire of 1906 wrought destruction on every facet of life in San Francisco, and the performing arts faced a crisis without precedent. Renowned for the number and variety of its cultural events, San Francisco had been described by one theater observer of the time as "the only city in the United States, outside of New York, where a high-salaried player could be assured a long and lucrative run." In the destruction following the April 18, 1906, earthquake, however, the city lost all eight of its downtown theaters. Culture-conscious San Franciscans gave high priority to the replacement of performing arts buildings as reconstruction of the city got underway. From 1906 through 1911, eight new theaters, representing the latest in design and technology, were built in the downtown area, and the city's great theatrical tradition resumed almost immediately. Of these eight venues, until October 17, 1989, only the American Conservatory Theater remained in full-time operation as a professional theater. It has been cited as "the traditional seat of legitimate drama in San Francisco since 1910," the year of its completion and opening. The American Conservatory Theater was designed by Bliss and Faville, one of the most prominent architectural firms in San Francisco. Walter D. Bliss and William B. Faville are known for their designs of other San Francisco landmarks, such as the St. Francis Hotel (1904) and the Bank of California (1908). Construction of the theater began in 1909. The building's exterior reflects the late Victorian tradition, blending elements of neoclassicism with evidence of a baroque influence. The facade is primarily of yellow brick and polychrome-glazed terra-cotta. The original metal and glass marquee was replaced by an all-metal reproduction in 1987. The theater has retained most of its original design and character both inside and out. After almost a century, the venue remains faithful to its historical period, an outstanding example of the theater design, philosophy, and architecture of the early years of the 20th century. The new building opened on January 10, 1910. It was then known as the Columbia Theatre, named after a theater at Powell and Ellis streets that had been destroyed in the earthquake and fire. George Ade's Father and the Boys, starring William H. Crane and his company and produced by Charles Frohman, inaugurated the new stage. The theater presented distinguished companies and stars of international reputation, including Sarah Bernhardt, Nazimova, and Isadora Duncan. Following changes in management between 1924 and 1928, when the building was known briefly as the Wilkes and then the Lurie Theatre, it reopened as the Geary Theater on February 6, 1928, with Pauline Frederick in her starring vehicle The Scarlet Woman. The building was renamed the American Conservatory Theater in 2006, in honor of the company's 40th-anniversary season in San Francisco. Over the past hundred years, the theater has housed productions featuring many of the legendary figures of 20th-century American drama, including George Arliss, Edward G. Robinson, Frederic March, Ethel and Lionel Barrymore, Ina Claire, Paul Muni, Ethel Waters, Boris Karloff, Paul Robeson, Alfred Lunt, Lynn Fontanne, Cornelia Otis Skinner, Laurence Olivier, Judith Anderson, Maude Adams, Fanny Brice, Mrs. Patrick Campbell, John Drew, Helen Hayes, Vivien Leigh, Clark Gable, Gregory Peck, and Tallulah Bankhead. In 1941, Orson Welles and Dolores del Rio attended the Geary for a premiere of the classic film Citizen Kane. In January 1967, the theater became the permanent home of American Conservatory Theater, which bought the building in 1974. In 1975, the theater was awarded a place on the U.S. Department of the Interior's National Register of Historic Places and was named a landmark of the State of California and the City and County of San Francisco. At 5:04 p.m. on October 17, 1989, less than two hours before ushers were to open the theater's doors to patrons expecting to see the A.C.T. season opener, George Coates's Right Mind, disaster struck once again. During the Loma Prieta earthquake, the proscenium arch collapsed, ripping a two-thousand-square-foot hole in the ceiling and crushing the front-of-house lighting bridge and the first six rows of orchestra seats beneath tons of fallen plaster. Miraculously, no personal injuries were sustained. The theater was closed, but with the help of thousands of individuals, corporations, foundations, and government agencies throughout the nation who contributed to the Geary Theater Capital Campaign, A.C.T. raised more than $28.5 million to complete the renovation and seismic stabilization of the building in 1996. In addition to bringing the theater into compliance with all current city building codes, the reconstruction and renovation of the damaged building improved comfort and accessibility for theatergoers and brought state-of-the-art technology to the American Conservatory Theater stage. Fellowship Information All fellowships require a season-long commitment '(usually from September to June). Details of the daily schedule of each fellow are determined on an individual basis, at the discretion of the respective departments. The annual deadline for fellowship applications is typically in late March or early April, and applicants are notified in May. From time to time, new, additional, and/or short-term fellowships may become available. When available, those fellowships are posted here. Please pay special attention to these fellowship descriptions, deadlines, and application requirements. 'Artistic and Administrative Fellowships 'Artistic Fellows' Artistic Fellows support all aspects of the artistic department. Responsibilities include assisting in new play development, casting, scheduling, budgeting, board relations, literary management, and visiting artist support. Additional duties may involve assisting the dramaturgy department and serving as an assistant director for mainstage or conservatory shows, depending on interest, experience, and the needs of the department. This fellowship is valuable for those seeking careers as arts administrators and for prospective artistic directors, casting directors, and producers. The ideal candidate is a fast learner, an organized and efficient individual who is eager to take initiative and capable of maintaining sensitivity to the demands and complexities of the artistic department. Candidates must be sensible and ambitious and should demonstrate experience in theater production, a working knowledge of theater history, and excellent verbal and written communication skills. Experience with Microsoft Word, Excel, Outlook, and Filemaker Pro is helpful. 'Development Fellows' Development Fellows, under the guidance of the individual giving manager, will gain valuable skills while assisting the development department staff with various aspects of A.C.T.'s fundraising activities. The fellow will observe and participate in every aspect of donor servicing including but not limited to: *Preparation of materials for donor correspondence and meetings *Research on biographical information on donors and prospects *Assistance with donor acknowledgements *Assist the Development team with all fundraising activities and cultivation events Specific requirements include: excellent written and verbal skills; strong computer/database skills, demonstrated ability to multi-task and work under pressure of strict deadlines; creative, strategic, highly organized and strong attention to detail. Some evenings and weekends required. 'Dramaturgy Fellows' Dramaturgy Fellows will work primarily with the resident dramaturg, writing and compiling dramaturgical material for A.C.T. productions. This includes research and writing material that emphasizes clarity and relevance for actors and directors. It is highly likely that some of this material will also appear in Words on Plays, A.C.T.'s in-depth educational guide, containing historical and critical context for each mainstage subscription production. Opportunities to write specifically for Words on Plays are also likely to be available. Research skills, utilizing books, articles, electronic library, and other internet databases, and other select websites, are a necessity; a fluent, readable writing style is vital. The fellow will also read and report on plays that A.C.T. is considering for mainstage, second-stage, and M.F.A. Program productions. The fellow will also be encouraged to collaborate with other A.C.T. fellows on independent projects. Performing administrative tasks is also a part of the fellowship, including copying, filing, transcribing, word processing, and correspondence. The fellow may also assist the publications department, whose responsibilities often overlap with dramaturgy's, as needed. Candidates should be able to work well with a variety of creative people and to work in a busy atmosphere. 'Education Fellows' Education Fellows will assist the director of education and education associate with coordinating and supporting A.C.T.'s growing theater arts education programs, researching and creating student study guides for mainstage, second-stage, and conservatory productions, as well as developing curriculum and lesson plans. Depending on skill level and experience, the fellow will also spend time in the classroom assisting teaching artists and or serving as a lead teaching artist in A.C.T.'s community and school residencies and arts education workshops. Performing administrative tasks is a significant part of the fellowship, which may include copying, filing, transcribing, word processing, correspondence, videotaping and/or photographing education events, scheduling workshops with teachers and teaching artists and assisting with school district events, audience engagement activities, student performances, student matinees, and board committee meetings, many of which take place on evenings and weekends. Applicants should enjoy teaching, be detail-oriented, and able to work well with a diverse variety of creative people of all ages and at all levels of the organization, in a busy, fast-paced atmosphere and in school and community settings that serve diverse populations. Candidates should demonstrate interest and experience in arts education management/administration, teaching artistry, working with children and young adults, and theater. Patience, good humor, and excellent written and verbal communication, organizational, and people skills are essential. 'General & Company Management Fellows' General & Company Management Fellows will support the executive director and the general manager in the daily operations of A.C.T. and will assist the company manager in visiting artist support and hospitality. The fellow will gain an in-depth knowledge of the short and long-term management of a LORT A theater through his/her work on administrative and business operations, including board relations, contract negotiation and maintenance, budgeting, real estate development, and other special projects. Company management duties may include arranging artist travel and accommodations and planning and assisting with company-wide events. Candidates must be well-organized, efficient, and personable. Proficiency in Microsoft Word, Excel, and Outlook is required, as is a valid driver’s license. This fellowship opportunity is valuable for candidates seeking careers in nonprofit arts management. 'Graphic Design Fellows' Graphic Design Fellows assist the organization's in-house design team. Our three-member team is passionate about design, and committed to creating concept-driven, imaginative, and relevant collateral (including direct mail, print and digital advertising, in-house publications, etc.) that live up to A.C.T.'s high standards of creativity. There is a strong emphasis on adapting and creating ads for our mainstage shows and conservatory programs for both national and regional publications. Other projects include concepting and executing brochures, posters, signage, event promotions, and more. Specific responsibilities may involve any of the following: designing ads for the San Francisco Chronicle, San Francisco Bay Guardian, American Theatre, and other major publications; designing original art for our Young Conservatory and Master of Fine Arts Program performances and classes; creating signage for our box office and theater lobby; adapting existing designs for various formats; attending press checks; photo manipulation; and production. Qualified candidates should have a degree, or be working toward a degree, in graphic design; proficiency in CS5 and Photoshop/Illustrator/InDesign (Mac platform); strong conceptual skills, sophisticated design sensibilities, and creative typographic solutions; the ability to offer a variety of design options; be efficient and flexible, and able to work well with other in a fast-paced environment; and demonstrate organization, attention to detail, and problem-solving and time-management skills. 'Marketing/Public Relations Fellows' Marketing/Public Releations Fellows work closely with the marketing and communications staff, learning the essentials of arts marketing and public relations. Candidates must be extremely detail-oriented with proven general office skills, including a working knowledge of Microsoft Word, Excel, and Publisher. Experience in proofreading and editing copy is highly desirable. Fellows are included as full members of the marketing and communications team and are involved in all aspects of A.C.T. marketing/PR campaigns, including internal and external promotions, media relations, marketing partnerships, budget and sales meetings, and creative development of all campaigns. Fellows must be outgoing, be willing to be active participants, and have excellent written and verbal communication skills. A background in theater is preferred but not necessary. 'Media Fellows' Media Fellows will assist all departments of A.C.T. in documenting the activities of the theater. Fellows will be responsible for photographing and/or filming rehearsals, performances, and special events. Under the guidance of the senior graphic designer and the general manager, fellows will assist in the creation of media content using fellow's photographs and video footage. Fellows will also assist in the digital archiving of all media. Prior experience as a photographer or videographer is required. Fellows will be provided with still and video cameras. Qualified candidates should be proficient in Final Cut Pro, iMovie, and CS5 (Photoshop/Illustrator/InDesign) for Mac platform and should be efficient, organized, and able to work well with others in a fast-paced environment. Strong design skills are a plus. 'Publications Fellows' Publications Fellows will assist the publications manager with A.C.T.'s dramaturgical and institutional publications. Performing administrative and editorial tasks is a significant part of the fellowship (including copying, transcribing, fact checking, collecting and managing artist bios), but primary duties will include researching, writing, and editing articles for Words on Plays, a dramaturgical magazine published for each mainstage show. Fellows can also expect journalistic assignments for mainstage programs. The publications fellow should love language, writing, and editing; be responsible and detail-oriented; and work well with a variety of creative people at all levels of the organization and in a busy, deadline-oriented atmosphere. Excellent writing, editing, proofreading, and organizational skills are essential. Interest in and experience with dramatic literature and theater production is, naturally, a plus—as is a background in publishing and design and experience with Adobe Creative Suite (specifically InDesign). 'Web Development Fellows' Web Development Fellows, under the guidance of the web and social media manager, will gain valuable skills while updating and maintaining A.C.T.'s website, creating online collateral, and finding new and innovative ways to drive traffic to the website and social media outlets. This fellow will operate within the marketing department, where s/he will work with the web and social media manager to update pages, forms, and ecommerce elements on the A.C.T. website and ticketing system, manage email campaigns for different departments within the organization, and create graphics for use on the website and in online advertising campaigns. Projects include: *Updates and page maintenance on the A.C.T. website and ticketing system, under the guidance of the web and social media manager *Create and refine images for the website, email campaigns, online advertising campaigns, and other projects as necessary, with the web and social media manager as well as the graphic design team *Create and send emails to patrons for both marketing and other external affairs purposes, in conjunction with the web and social media manager, marketing copywriter, and other members of the A.C.T. staff *Assisting the web and social media manager with organizing and compiling web traffic reports from Google Analytics, Facebook Insights, and other analytics data as necessary *Looking for new and innovative ways to improve and drive traffic to the A.C.T. website and social media outlets Successful Web Development Fellow candidates must be comfortable working with Mac OS X, hand-coding HTML and CSS, and should be proficient in Adobe Dreamweaver as well as Adobe Photoshop CS5 or higher. Working knowledge of JavaScript or Flash is a plus. Candidates must be willing to learn Adobes CQ5 content management system as well as A.C.T.'s Audience View ticketing system. Candidates must also be able to create hand-coded pages and graphic elements for various other projects. Candidates must have excellent organization, communication, and multi-tasking skills. This position is perfect for a recent college graduate looking for an opportunity to learn what it takes to be a part of a leading performing arts marketing department, to innovate the web and social media experience for an entire company, and to further one's own skills while creating and taking ownership on projects for one's own portfolio. 'Production Fellowships' 'Costume Department Fellows' Costume Department Fellows will gain experience in all aspects of design interpretation (build/pull/purchase), production (draping/cutting/fitting), finishing (dyeing/distressing/labeling), maintenance (cleaning/repairing), show paperwork (dressing lists/budgets/bibles) and eventual rental from our stock (theater/photo styling/film). Within the department Fellows may be given special projects of building costume pieces, repairing/refurbishing vintage costumes or pulling together unified looks for student productions and non theatrical paying customers in our rental business. Candidates should have a willingness to learn from our seasoned shop staff as well as visiting designers and act with professionalism towards our daily costume rental customers. Experience in a costume shop or a theater degree is helpful but not required. Fellows will work a daily schedule with occasional irregular hours for rehearsals and previews. This fellowship is well suited for recent graduates looking to further their education before an MFA program or deciding on a specific career path in either costume design costume production. 'Production Fellows' Production Fellows will work with the production management team in support of A.C.T. mainstage, second-stage, and conservatory productions. The fellow will have a broad range of experiences in the varied technical departments and in the varied levels of production at A.C.T. Candidates must demonstrate high energy and initiative as well as the ability to multitask. A background in technical theater is required, and technical training in set construction, scenic painting, props, lighting, or sound is very helpful. Work hours will be irregular and include evening and weekend calls. 'Properties Fellows' Properties Fellows work under the supervision of the prop staff in the construction of properties for mainstage, second-stage, and A.C.T. Conservatory productions. Fellows will fabricate props through the use of various techniques including carpentry/furniture repair, casting/mold making, upholstery/sewing, and painting. The ability to multitask with attention to detail is important. A valid driver's license and prior experience with at least one of these construction techniques is required. 'Stage Management Fellows' Stage Management Fellows become integral members of the stage management team by working alongside A.C.T. stage management staff on specifically assigned mainstage productions. Participants will also be given the opportunity to stage-manage A.C.T. Conservatory productions, second-stage productions at the Theater at Children's Creativity Museum, and workshops. A.C.T. is interested in developing the basic skills and attitudes of fellows who seek professional careers in theater stage management. Fellows must be highly motivated, demonstrate high energy and initiative, and maintain sensitivity to the demands and complexities of the rehearsal process. Previous stage management experience and familiarity with Microsoft Office is required, and a background in acting and technical theater is helpful. Work hours will be irregular, with early morning rehearsal calls and evening performances. Application Information Applications for 2014-2015 season fellowships are now being accepted. The deadline for applications is March 30, 2014. The information below applies only to full-season fellowships. From time to time, new, additional, and/or short-term fellowships may become available. When available, those fellowships are posted here. Please pay special attention to these fellowship descriptions, deadlines, and application requirements. Completed applications are accepted by email only and should include the following items. Incomplete applications will not be considered. All application components submitted by email should be in Microsoft Word and/or Adobe PDF file formats. Please note that Adobe Acrobat Standard or Professional is required to submit the application cover sheet by email. Please double check your application before submitting to ensure that all files are readable and complete. #[http://www.act-sfbay.org/content/dam/act/fellowships/fellowship_cover_app_1415.pdf Application Cover Sheet:] Type in your pertinent information and save the document as a PDF for printing or attachment to an email. #'Personal Statement:' This statement should be no longer than one page and include the following: the fellowship you are applying for and why (include a second choice due to the large number of applications); what you expect from an A.C.T. fellowship; your career objectives and how you expect to achieve them; your academic credentials; your experience and/or education in theater; and the qualities you possess that qualify you as a candidate for an A.C.T. fellowship. Your personal statement should reveal information about yourself that may not be represented in your résumé or recommendations. #'Résumé:' Please include your email address and permanent contact information. #'Three Letters of Recommendation:' These letters may be submitted separately from the rest of your application but must be received by the deadline. We will not consider incomplete applications for any fellowship. Please indicate on your application cover sheet the names of the people who will be sending your recommendations. #'Writing Sample (ONLY for Artistic, Development, Dramaturgy, Education, and Publications Fellowships): '''Please include an academic writing sample of no more than 1,500 words. We prefer but do not require writing samples about theater. Creative writing samples are generally not encouraged. #'Portfolio (ONLY for Graphic Design, Media, Properties, and Web Development Fellowships): Please send several samples of your work in your field (e.g., images, video reels, links to websites you have created, etc.) that will help us get to know you and your work. #'''Lesson Plan (ONLY for Education Fellowship): '''Please include a sample lesson plan for a one-hour theater-based classroom workshop. Please email your completed application to [mailto:fellowships@act-sf.org '''fellowships@act-sf.org]. Please do not call or email to check on the status of your application. However, if you have relocated, your situation has changed, or you've accepted employment elsewhere, we would appreciate an email. Important Information 'Contact Information' Questions about the fellowship program can be emailed to [mailto:fellowships@act-sf.org fellowships@act-sf.org]. Please read the How to Apply section for information about how to submit an application. 'Compensation' Each participant receives a stipend—paid weekly—to help offset living expenses. Important! Due to the high cost of living in the San Francisco area, all applicants must have additional independent funding for living expenses while in residence. 'Housing and Transportation' Securing housing is the responsibility of each fellow. Rentals in San Francisco can be expensive and most fellows and students share rentals on a monthly basis. Be advised that most landlords in San Francisco require new tenants to pay the first month's rent and a security deposit. Most areas of San Francisco and the Bay Area are easily accessible via public transportation. Parking in the city is difficult and expensive, and most fellows find they can easily get along without a car. 'International Applicants' While A.C.T. cannot sponsor foreign applicants or assist in obtaining the required visa, we are willing to accept the application of anyone who already has the necessary permits to work in the United States. Please contact your local officials or the U.S. embassy in your country for more information. 'Affirmative Action' A.C.T. recognizes a critical need to offer training opportunities to minority students and aspiring professionals who wish to enter the field of theater arts. As part of this commitment, A.C.T. strongly encourages women and men who reflect the diversity of the Bay Area to apply. 'Academic Credit' A.C.T. is accredited by the Accrediting Commission of Senior Colleges and Universities of the Western Association of Schools and Colleges (WASC). While A.C.T. does not award credit for fellowships, some schools translate the fellow experience into academic units. Check with your school's academic advisor to see if this applies to you. WASC 985 Atlantic Ave., Suite 100 Alameda, CA 94501 510.748.9001 'Frequently Asked Questions' Do you offer fellowships in acting? We do not offer acting fellowships. For information about continuing your acting training at the A.C.T. Conservatory, please click here. For information about auditioning for an A.C.T. production, please click here. What kind of commitment does a fellowship at A.C.T. entail? All fellowships at A.C.T. require a season-long commitment, usually from September to June. Do you offer fellowships during the summer? Due to our season schedule, we do not typically offer fellowships during the summer. Do I need to have any particular education or experience for these fellowships? Most of our applicants are making the transition from the academic environment to professional theater. No particular degree is required for any of these fellowships. Fellowships in our artistic and administrative departments may also be suited to students who are taking a break from college. A background that includes practical theater experience is preferred for all fellowships, although not required for some administrative fellowships. Our fellowships are generally inappropriate for high school students. Can I hold another job during my fellowship? Production department fellowships require a full-time commitment, often including evening and weekend work. Holding another job is not possible during these fellowships. Holding an additional, flexible part-time job is possible during an artistic or administrative fellowship: the hours and schedules of these fellowships are sometimes adaptable, depending on the needs of the department and the fellow. For any fellowship, we encourage every applicant to secure independent funds to cover living expenses. What type of writing sample should I submit? A college research paper, critical essay, or article for a college newspaper or other similar publication is appropriate. The subject matter need not be theater or drama, though this is preferred. We are less interested in original fiction or plays. Who should write my letters of recommendation? Your letters of recommendation should be from employers, professors, or mentors from different areas of your life who know you well and who can speak to your skills, abilities, and goals. Do I need to include a college transcript with my application? No, college transcripts are neither required nor necessary for your fellowship application. Application requirements are listed in the How to Apply section. Category:Paid Opportunties Category:Full Season Opportunities Category:California Opportunities Category:Fellowships Category:Artistic Category:Development Category:Dramaturgy Category:Education Category:General Management Category:Company Management Category:Graphic Design Category:Marketing Category:Public Relations Category:Media Category:Publications Category:Web Development Category:Costumes Category:Production Category:Properties Category:Stage Management Category:Paid Opportunities